Annesville
Annesville Description Annesville is a moderate sized town on in The Esh Republic. There is small six-foot stone wall that surrounds it on all edges except the river. Due to the Ysonith River running on the edge of town there is a fair amount of trade that goes through the town. However, Annesville is noted for doing a lot of illegal and underground trade. History Annesville began as a small farming town on the edge of The Hush supporting the larger capital city of Corsenth. Sometime during The Third Age the entire population was slaughtered in an attack by unknown assailants, and a fire destroyed many of the original buildings. In the years after various vagabonds, travelers, squatters, and other outcasts began to gather in the abandoned town. Since then Annesville has become a mismatched gathering of anyone seeking to escape. Geography Annesville is directly on the edge of the large expanse of desert known as The Hush and along the Ysonith River. The city is surrounded by an 8 foot stone wall, consisting of a northern and southern entrance. The buildings are made primarily of locally mined stone and shale roofs. There is a large cavernous set of tunnels beneath the town that connect to the river above that allows for a smuggler's haven of underground trade. Near the southwest edge of town, outside the walls, is a large patch of land that is blighted. On that land stands a large temple to Nethul known as The Blighted Temple. Government It is unclear if there is one. Locally a few underground criminals run elements of the town, but shift and change with time. Within the country of The Esh Republic they serve under the rule of The Emperor Killrun Hubris. The presence of Corsenth a short distance to the southwest provides a small amount of order, but the Sentinels mostly avoid Annesville. Inhabitants The town of Annesville has no set culture of racial means. Instead many people of various backgrounds tend to congregate and live there. It is a true mix. Few places represent diversity the way Annesville does. Monster races are commonly seen in town alongside the common races. Culture Annesville has a bad reputation as a den of thievery. Individuals, who understand how to traverse the locals can find a prosperous, if questionable career. There is always work available in Annesville for someone who will turn a blind eye. In the residential area on the north side of Annesville is a large stone structure the locals refer to as The Gray Tower. Stories circulate about its function, but is a place of great interest to many wizards who pass through, stopping to talk to its caretaker. There are two good sized inns located in Annesville, The 5 Orcs and The Third Step. Industry Annesville does not have any true exports or imports. Instead it is a hub of mismatched goods both legal and illegal. The town does serve as a hub for boats traveling along the river, both above and underground. A large gathering of buyers and sellers gather at a place called The Corner Market. Due to sheer variety of trades in Annesville it is hard to find a more diverse market. Even the capital cities tend to have trouble competing with the vast amount of goods. The market is open 24 hours a day and is one of the only places in town considered sacred by those who live there. Anyone caught stealing in the market loses both of their hands and is placed in the stocks until someone pays for the merchandise or they die. Religion No particular denomination or church has hold within Annesville. The locals speak fondly of Sithir, offering him praise for secrecy and trade. A building simply called The Church operates as the one major place of worship, with shrines to multiple gods located within. There is a building dedicated to the god Nethul known as The Blighted Temple outside the walls. The doors to the temple have been locked for all living memory, but there are signs of inhabitants living inside. The rare clerics of the plague god sometimes make pilgrimages in an attempt to enter and find the guidance said to reside within. People living in Annesville tend to avoid and shun the temple. Notable People Venix See Also